Phoenix
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Anji tells Kuzon/Aang how she feels. Placed in the time where Aang and the group throw a secret dance party (based off of "The Headband" episode).


Aang had almost finished giving out the secret invitations. Him and the rest of the gang were planning on throwing a secret party, so they could teach the kids in the fire nation how to express themselves. Aang was really passionate about this kind of stuff, so he wanted to make sure he gave an invitation to everyone. Just one person left...

"Hey Kuzon!" Said the voice of a girl behind him.

Aang whirled around to find Anji standing before him. "Hey Anji." Aang said cheerfully. Then, remembering the invitation, he grabbed it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Anji looked at the small envelope that Kuzon had just handed her and curiously looked at him. 'Maybe...it's something important.' She thought to herself.

"I would wait to open it until you get home. I'd rather no one sees you with it." Aang explained.

'I wonder...is he...no, he doesn't like me like that...does he?' "Thanks Kuzon. I'll be sure to read it." Anji replied with a blush.

Aang then bowed and began to walk away. He hoped she would show up. She seemed like a very nice girl.

'Oh no, he's leaving. You know what? I'm gonna tell him.' Anji decided firmly in her mind. "Hey...um, Kuzon?" She said to Aang.

Aang turned around at the sound of Anji's voice. It seemed a little...shaky? "Yes?" Aang asked.

Anji blushed once again and looked down towards the ground. She could do this. She knew she could. 'Ok...ready? One...two...three.' "I, um, I like you."

Aang stopped and his heart began to beat faster. He didn't want to hurt her. But, after all, he was in love with Katara. How should he do this... "W-What? But...you're dating someone else."

Anji blushed madly and continued looking at the ground. "I don't like him. He's controlling, and I don't like how he treats people."

Aang felt sorry for her. 'I'll try not to hurt her...' he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Anji. I am really flattered and appreciate you liking me, but...I like someone else. Please forgive me."

Anji bit her lip. She figured something like this would happen. But it still hurt. 'I'm just going to go home' "E-excuse me, but I think I should be going home now. Bye, Kuzon..." Anji ran away and didn't stop until she was home. She didn't even say "hello" to her parents. She just went straight into her bedroom and started crying into her pillow. She didn't know why, but rejection from someone she really liked just...hurt so much. She couldn't stand it. Then she remembered something: the letter.

Anji sat up and wiped away her tears. Then slowly and carefully opened the letter, and pulled out a small piece of paper. It read:

_Dear friend, _

_You are invited to come to a secret dance party._

_The party will be located in a cave by the shore, one hour after sunset._

_Please do not tell anyone about this._

_Hope to see you there!_

'A secret dance party? I guess that sounds fun. Kuzon did day he could teach me to dance... Fine. I'll go.' Anji decided.

A little before sunset, Anji began preparing for the party. She washed herself, dusted off her uniform a bit, and did her hair as best as she could. By the time she was done, it was time for to start heading to the party.

To her surprise, when she was walking to the cave, she found many other of her fellow students. She was even more surprised when they reached the cave. It was well lit with many candles, with large platforms rising from the ground for a band to play on, and there were even a few tables. It was amazing.

Once Kuzon had first started showing them dance moves, everyone (including Anji) was a bit nervous about it. But once he demonstrated historic Fire Nation dance moves, she was intrigued. At one point, Kuzon looked at her. She then turned her head to the side and blushed. But instead of something awkward happening, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the open space.

As the two of them walked over to that area, Kuzon quietly said to her, "Anji, you're going to make some guy very happy one day. I hope you know that." Kuzon let go of her hand and Anji stared at him for a minute while he started dancing some ballroom dance. Then Anji smiled, and began dancing like him. It was kind of fun. She felt nice when she danced. It was like her anxiety and pressures that were placed on her, were just gone. It was wonderful. 'Kuzon is right. I will be happy when I get older.'

Once that part of the dance was over, Kuzon danced with a pretty girl who was a bit older than him. She figured that girl must be the one he liked. 'I hope it works out for you both, Kuzon...' she thought.

Soon, the headmaster of the school and some other adults showed up, apparently looking for Kuzon. The rest of the students didn't want their friend, who had risked himself to teach them how to express themselves, to get captured. So they all put on a headband to distract them. It worked. Kuzon got away with the rest of his friends. Anji smiled a bit when she saw a stone wall appear, blocking the rest of the cave from the back. 'I wondered what was so special about him. Couldn't have been from around here.' She happily thought to herself. She hoped, whoever he really was and wherever he would go, that he would be ok.

Later at school the next day, Anji walked right up to her boyfriend and broke up with him. She had been wanting to do that for so long. And now, she was free. She felt a new burst of confidence flow through her. Like she was a new person. 'Thank you, Kuzon.'

**AN: Hey guys. This is just a little thing I wrote. I hope y'all like it :) Also, I'm up for any suggestions or whatever that anyone has for another fanfiction. So, if anyone feels like leaving some, go right on ahead! Reviews and whatnot are appreciated!**

**Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know, Aang and Kuzon are the same person. Kuzon is just Aang's alias when he's in the fire nation. K, bye now~**


End file.
